Kiki's greatest swordman
by Ligaya Senpai
Summary: Kiki Seiran was having an arguments with her father about marriage. Her body needs rest, her back felt sore. Her mind wants peace. She didn't want to hear anything from her father's tantrums. She slammed the door and throw her self in bed. She closes her eyes then open it and the last thing she remember, there was green haired man carrying her with his muscular arms.


A/N: Hello! It is my first time writting a story. I chose to write a crossover story about One Piece and Akagami No Shirayukihime. I'm not a big fan of ANS, I never tried to watch/read the anime and the manga. Its just happened that I found Kiki Seiran so adorable ㈴5 haha. I read her biography in wikianime and I was drooling for her awesomeness! And dammit she's a swordman ❤❤❤ I was like, goshhhhh I hope she jump in the One piece world cos I'm already sailing my ship for Roronoa Zoro and Kiki Seiran! They have the same personality and etc. That's the whole reason why I'm pushing this crossover story. I hope you like it!

PS: I don't feel like putting this in crossover type. Haha sorry for my stubborness.

 **Disclaimer : I don't own OP and ANS**

* * *

Kiki's eyes still shut, her back felt sore for lying there for almost- forever. She listen carefully in every noise they create from the outside, trying to get a clue to solve the puzzle inside of her mind.

She slightly open her eyes and the uninterested expression of it met the whole place. Kiki was known to be the smartest and skilled swordsman in Clarines kingdom and the piece of information that the place was showing her, she's definitely sure that she doesn't need someone to tell where the hell she is.

From the salty smell of the surrounding, the unsteady movements of the place and the gentle splash of the waves against the hollow, the answer is- a Sailing Vessel.

But what's really alarming her now is, how come she ended up here? The last thing she know is the arguments that happened between her and the head of the Seiran family which is her father.

She move herself in a sitting position. Her attention focus on the blanket that cover her body a while ago, it slip down to her belly then an intense shiver climb over her spine after figuring something bad. She bolt as she grab the blanket to cover herself once again.

Kiki's heart skipped beats, she sense that her lung quits being a lung when she felt her breathing goes unsteady. She gulped, 3 times in a row.

 _'Stop panicking!'_

She inhale then exhale, trying her very best to calm herself. When she felt her heart and lungs soothe. She grab the opportunity to look down again. And then her mind cuss every living crap inside of her asking, what happened to her clothes?

Kiki throw the blanket on the floor to examine everything. She blinked a hundred times just to make sure she's not dreaming. This is her first time seeing a kind of clothes like this before.

 _'How could someone wear an attire like this?!'_

A plain white top and a black shorts short! Her fair white skin was exposing too much like, you're wearing something but it doesn't look like you're wearing anything at all. She gulp once again, she started to have an headache now.

Kiki is the heir of the Seiran family, one of the oldest noble families in Clarines. They're properly raised to have a decent and etiquette way of living. But for her, she doesn't give any crap about it. The way she act and talk is all natural. She never tried wearing glamorous clothes like any other noble does from their kingdom, she's contented wearing a smart formal attire and NOT REVEALING. As what she said, its her first time to encounter a clothes like that. She's now confused.

Kiki sigh in defeat. When she's about to grab the blanket to cover her exposed skin, the motion of the place rolls beneath. She stumble and fall when she loose her balance. Her butt hit hard the floor, the heavy feel of the up and down heave of the vessel driving her crazy.

The queasy feeling almost ate her being. _This won't help!_ She use her one hand to cover her mouth while the other is supporting her to get up. When she finally maintain her position, she hobble backward to lean her back on the wall. Kiki feels she's going to throw up but she can't do that. She can't puke where ever she wants to puke, it's disgusting her.

Kiki tried to pull herself together for convincing her that she don't get a seasick! But the bad luck surely was on her side today, the intense heave pops again out of nowhere like they're being thrown. She hear the loud splash of waves that signal them that they landed on the heavy sea after being thrown out. Her eyes rolled, everything now is moving!

 _'That's it! I need to use the bathroom!'_

She wobble in the direction of the door, paying no attention to the things that scattered all over the room. Kiki hears the creak of the door but she doesn't have the strength to move her head up. The dizziness she felt make her weak. Her eyes widened as her feet stumble on their own.

Her hands found something to grab on to safe her from falling, she push it closer and closer until her nose touch the well built chest of a man. When she notice it, she quickly loose the grip. Her feet tremble and she loose her equilibrium but a hand rush to hold her make her safe from falling once again.

Her cheeks flushed red. _This is so bold!_ She force herself to look up. Kiki wants to punch him hard for touching her. When she finally able to tilt her head, A dark look written all over her face, her expressionless eyes meet the man glazed.

"What's with you, woman!" The husky voice and an irritated tone of the man rang inside of kiki's eardrum. He look away with his unreadable expression.

"What a jerk!" She whisper.

"Huh? Excuse me? I'm being what?" The green haired man retorted with an annoying tone. Kiki heard what he said but she's too exhausted to start an arguments. She step back and place her hand on the wall to support her balance. All she wants now is to get away from the dirty hands of the man in front of her.

The green haired man watch every move that she's doing. He sigh then he put his hand to the back of his head, "What a pain!" He murmur.

"I'm what?!" She asked, her brows frown. If her strength go back the first thing she will do is to murder this man for being so jerk, that's what she thought.

The man only hissed.

"Huh! I can't believe this!" She breath out. "Are yo-" she grab the long dark green coat of the man. Kiki feel the warm liquid that rising up to her throat, the bitter taste was all over her mouth then the burning sensation left her throat and mouth.

"What the- "

She look up to see the chiselled face, fine features, slightly tanned skin of the green haired man. She felt sorry for what happened, she knows its gross and disgusting to throw up in front of someone but she has no choice.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk." She cried before passing out again in Roronoa Zoro's arms.


End file.
